


The Color of the Soul

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MidoTakaWeek 2020, Soulmate AU, midotaka - Freeform, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: “Say Shin-chan, if you looked into my eyes now, what would you see?”They say the eyes are the mirror of the soul, what if by looking at them you could find your soulmate?
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 14





	The Color of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the MidoTaka Week 2020, today it's Soulmate Au Day!   
> I have this idea in my head for a while and I thoughts that using it for my OTP was a great idea.   
> Hope you will like it.

As far as he could remember, Kazunari never believed in Soulmates, to him it was only in fairytales; in the real world soulmate doesn't exist, no one is destined to live with one specific person. 

Everyone around him who claimed to have found their soulmate, even the most sceptical, told him "You will believe in it when you will find him."

Each time Kazunari was shaking his head, refusing to believe in what everyone was telling him. 

Growing up, Kazunari continued to refuse to believe that he had a soulmate, these stories were just a girl thing. 

At least that is what he was thinking, until a certain day where his school played against Teiko. They lost, but Kazunari saw something that was shaking his convictions. 

Shintarou always believed in destiny, he always did what he could and let the heaven do the rest; he knew his soulmate was waiting for him to find him. 

Shintarou always paid attention to everyone he was meeting, hoping to see the color of their soul. That what his mother and grandmothers told him, you can find out who is your soulmate when you can see the color of their soul. Since then, whenever he was meeting someone he looked through their eyes to see the color of their souls. 

At first he thought he had found him the first time he met Akashi Seijuuro, but no what he was seeing through his teammate's eyes wasn't his soul, it was the color of ambition. He continued to look, each time his basketball team had a game, he made sure to mark every single player of the other team, each time the basketball club welcomed a new member he tried to talk to them. 

Shintarou really looked everywhere, but didn't find the one that was made for him. His mother kept telling him that he didn't have to rush it, that he will find that person when the time will come. 

As time passed, Shintarou began to get discouraged, he stopped looking, he had other worries anyway; the basketball club was doing well in appearance, but if someone decided to look closer, they would see it was close to collapse, basketball was a sport team, but they weren't playing in team anymore, they didn't need to, they could beat any team alone. Shintarou didn't enjoy playing anymore. 

He was scouted by one of the top high school in his area to play basketball, Shutoku, he could have refuses, but it was a good school with a name, he would have be stupid to say no. 

Shintarou didn't really regret accepting Shutoku offer, the only thing that was bothering him was a certain teammate, Takao Kazunari. The guy was loud and kept being too familiar with him.

"Hey Shin-chan!! Going home? Come I will give you a ride."

Yes, too familiar, Shintarou wasn't fond of that nickname, it was childish. 

"No thank you, I can walk, not getting in that thing" 

"Awww come on, it's not that bad, it will be faster.

That guy was annoying, really annoying and Shintarou felt that he will continue to annoy him until he accepts. 

"Fine."

Shintarou hopped in the cart and let Kazunari drive him to his street corner, wishing him a good evening.

“See you tomorrow Shin-Chan!!” 

Kazunari smiled and Shintarou saw something in his teammate's eyes that he never thought he would see, a flash of bright orange, it was only for a short moment, but Shintarou was sure of what he saw, Kazunari was his soulmate. 

Kazunari arrived at his home and put his bike away, opened the front door and walked to his room to put his stuff away; he didn’t hear his mom calling him, his mind was somewhere else, his mind was deep down looking at Shintarou’s soul.

The first time he met him back when his team played against Teiko, Kazunari saw a flash of deep forest green into Shintarou’s eyes, but at that time he wouldn’t believe it, Shintarou has green eyes after all. It’s only after meeting him when he joined Shutoku that he started to believe in it. He might have joined that school to get acknowledged by Shintarou, but maybe he would get more than acknowledgement. 

What if his mother and all the people who told him that having a soulmate was a real thing, what if Shintarou was his soulmate? might still be unsure about it, but he still wanted to find out the truth. 

The next day, when Kazunari met Shintarou in the hallway, he found the latter acting weirdly, not that it was unusual, the guy was always a bit weird, even more when he was coming in school with all sort of weird stuff, yeah Shintarou was an odd guy, but he was particularity strange today with the way he was staring at Kazunari, waited for him to look in his direction. 

If at first Kazunari enjoyed it, he liked that attention, at the end of the day he wasn’t too sure if he still liked that, Shintarou just continuously stared at him without saying anything and it was making him feel a bit uneasy. 

The next day was the same and the day after too, Shintarou continued to act strangely around Kazunari for around a week. The only reason why kazunari wasn’t saying anything was because during the time Shintarou was staring at him, he could do the same and now he knew, he knew Shintarou was his soulmate, the flash of green he was seeing wasn’t only cause by his teammate eye color, Kazunari was seeing his soul color. 

As much as he didn’t want to believe in those soulmate stories, now he strongly believes in it and he hopes Shintarou was the same too, but he didn’t know who to speak to him about it.

Shintarou was now sure of what he saw the other day, the bright flash of orange that he saw through Kazunari steel blue eyes was his soul; he was his soulmate, but he didn’t know how to approach him about it. 

He couldn’t just walk to him and tell him that he was his soulmate, what if Kazunari was one of those who doesn’t believe in it? Shintarou didn’t want to take the risk of losing him now that he found him after all those years of searching for his soulmate; he was already pretty sure that he had scared him by the way he was staring im at him during the week, but he had no other way, he needed to make sure of what he saw in Kazunari’s eyes, plus Kazunari was always staring back at him, as if he was looking for the same thing. 

A few days passed and Kazunari finally might have the opportunity to talk to Shintarou about that whole soulmate thing. 

They were practicing and a group of girls was talking to Shintarou, more like harassing him:

“Midorima-kun, can I look into your eyes?” 

“Why?”

“Just want to see if you are my soulmate.”

The other girl around them giggled, which annoyed Kazunari. 

“You can look, but I can tell you that you will not see anything since you are not my soulmate.”

The girl pouted,

“How can you be so sure?”

“Cause I already found them.”

“Did you tell them?”

“Not yet, still trying to find a way to approach the subject.”

“So how do you know it’s them?”

“Cause I observed them all week, and saw the flash of color in their eyes.”

“I still want to see your eyes and maybe you will see something in mine, who knows you might be wrong.”

Shintarou sighed and removed his glasses, the girl looked at him into his eyes and he looked back at her. The girl whined, saying she wasn’t seeing anything, of course she would see nothing, she wasn’t his soulmate. 

Later that day after the practice, Shintarou and Kazunari were walking toward the latter’s bike.

“So did the girl see anything?”

“When?”

“When she looked into your eyes to see if you were her soulmate.”

“No, she didn’t see anything nanodayo, even if she had claimed to have seen something, it would have been a lie, see I didn’t see anything, I already have found my soulmate.”

“Oh and which color is their soul?”

“Bright orange, it was easy to see since their eyes are steel blue, did you also find your soulmate?”

“Yes, at first I had trouble believing in it, since I never believed in all that soulmate stuff, I thought it was just their eyes color I was seeing since they normally have green eyes, but the green I saw was different, it was a more dark, yeah a dark green.”

“When was the first time you met them?” Shintarou was now curious. 

“Hmmm, last year during a basketball game, we were playing against their team, we lost, they were much stronger than us, maybe you heard about that school...it’s Teiko.”

Shintarou stopped walking, Kazunari's soulmate was part of Teiko basketball team and had green eyes, he was part of Teiko and he was the only member with green eyes, he was the soulmate Kazunari was talking about. 

“Say Shin-chan, if you looked into my eyes now, what would you see?”

Shintarou didn’t had to look into Kazunari’s eyes, he knew which color he would see,

“Bright orange.”

“That’s mean…”

“Yeah we are each other’s soulmates.”

Kazunari smiled, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, Shintarou smiled back at him, he finally had his soulmate, he didn’t have to look anymore. 

“Now what’s next Shin-chan?” asked Kazunari, stepping closer to Shintarou.

“We learn to know each other,” replied Shintarou, stepping closer too. 

Shintarou took Kazunari's hand, it wasn’t awkward, it felt natural, they were made for each other. 

After looking everywhere, Shintarou finally found his soulmate, God put Kazunari on his path; each time he was looking into his eyes he smiled, that bright orange soul was calming him. 

After dismissing the existence of soulmate, Kazunari found his own, now he couldn’t deny it; each time he was looking into Shintarou eyes, he was losing himself in that deep forest green. 

They spend a lot of time together, learning about each other, they then become a couple, get married, adopt kids and grow old together. Kazunari would be by Shintarou's side when that deep forest green disappeared from his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!  
> Let me know what you think in the comment section below, you can find me on Twitter @MelPervy. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
